Marauders Days of Christmas
by Zekoi
Summary: The 12 days of Christmas Marauders style! Please read and review!
1. A werewolf and a Willowtree

_**Hey everyone. My new and first christmas story. Hope you all enjoy and please review it or esle i wont update it. I already have some more written but if i dont get reviews i wont update here. So at least 3 reviews ok?** **Enjoy!**_

_**(im only putting one disclaimer in this story so here it is) **_

_**No own the Marauders sob  
**_

_On the first day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

"Hey Moony, you alright?"

I looked up and saw my friends staring at me with concerned expressions. I smiled weakly and responded.

"I'm fine Wormtail. Just a little tired, that's all."

Tonight was a full moon, and on Christmas Eve of all nights. But, I'm not feeling well enough to complain right now. I always feel sick right before a transformation. One of the less glamorous things about being a werewolf.

My friends look at me again, but they understand. They've gone through this process many times before.

"So," James said. "What are we going to do tonight? Explore the Forbidden Forest?"

"Maybe run around the grounds," Sirius said with a rather evil smile. "Maybe I can finally catch Filch's evil cat."

"Why don't you guys just forget about coming tonight," I said, trying to hide the regret in my voice. "I mean its Christmas Eve, and I'm sure you guys can go party or something. Its fine I'll celebrate tomorrow with you guys."

"No way Moony," James almost yelled. "We aren't going to leave you."

"Yea Moony, what makes you thing we'd just leave you?" Peter asked.

"I just thought you guys would want to spend Christmas Eve doing something other than running around with a werewolf."

"Nope, I'd choose you over any girl under mistletoe any day." Sirius said.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Later that night, about half an hour before the moon would rise, I was sitting inside the Shrieking Shack waiting. I sat on the old worn out bed waiting for my friends to show up. It wasn't until about ten minuets before my transformation when they showed up. 

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well," Sirius began. "Rudolph here couldn't keep his eyes off Lily, he was standing right by the mistletoe and he wanted to get a kiss. But I dragged him away and crushed his dreams of kissing Lily."

"I was so close!" James said defeated.

"Well there is always tomorrow Prongs!" Peter said trying to cheer James up.

"Yea I guess your right Wormtail," he said.

I could sense that the moon was rising and told them to leave until the transformation was over. They walked out as I fell to my knees and the world went dark.

I woke up the next day sore. I look around and see my friends transforming back from their animagus forms. James smiles and places a blanket over my bear shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Moony."

"Merry Christmas, guys."


	2. Two Bad Puns

_**OK next chapter is here! Yes i said three reviews but two is close enough. And i know Im a little behind but im on break now so ill be writing a lot more. Enjoy and please review! **  
_

_On the second day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me two bad puns_

_And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

"You can't be serious James," Remus said.

"Actually Moony, I'm Sirius and yes James is going to do it." I said, looking at my friends as they roll their eyes at the bad pun.

"Padfoot, I thought we agreed never to say that joke again," James said. "It got old about five minutes after meeting you."

"Ok fine but we are going to do it, no matter what you guys say."

"But," Peter said. "How are you guys going to pull it off? I don't think that Lily is stupid enough to hang out around mistletoe when James is in the same room as her."

"Right you are, my dear Wormtail," I said with confidence. "But James and I have a fool-proof plan!"

"Alright Padfoot," Remus said, still in disbelief. "What is this so called 'fool-proof plan'?"

"Ok everyone," James said. "Here's the plan…"

"I can't believe you are going to do this Prongs," Remus said. "I mean, no offence James, but this isn't going to work!"

"Oh ye-of-little-faith, you just watch carefully as I woo Miss. Evans."

And then he walked off to 'woo' said lady. I still thought his plan was brilliant. It has no chance of working but it was brilliant all at the same time.

As he approached Lily he took out a piece of mistletoe, levitated it over his head and walked over to Lily. Remus, Peter and I snuck closer so we could hear what the two "lovebirds" were saying.

"Hello Lily," he said trying to sound more sophisticated, and failing. "Oh look at that, there seems to be some mistletoe above us Lily, and you know the rules. You have to kiss me!"

The look on Evans face was priceless. She looked like she was about to murder James for this. Hey, I give him credit for having the guts to just do it.

"Oh you can't be serious Potter," she said, with a look of disgust clearly on her face. "This is one of your most sad attempts yet."

I was about to say 'No Evens, he's not Sirius, that would be me". But, before I could Remus and Peter covered my mouth, preventing me from making a pun of that.

And so, in the end, James got slapped by Evans and came back with a big hand mark on his face.

"Well Prongs," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders; trying to comfort my rejected friend. "There's always next year!"


	3. Three Animagi

**_Alight Chapter 3 everyone, lets hope I can get 4 done tonight. And as always please review!_**

_On the third day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Three Animagi,__  
__Two Bad Puns,__  
__And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree.__  
_  
"Okay guys," I said. "So, what's the big surprise?"

My friends told me earlier that day they had an early Christmas present for me, but that had to give it to me that night in our dorm. The all looked at me with huge grins on their faces, and then James stepped forward.

"Well, Remus," he began. "We've known about you being a werewolf for a little over three years, right?"

"Yes James," I said, unsure about what this had to do with anything. "That's about how long you guys have known."

"So," said Sirius. "When we found out we decided to find a way to help you out."

"Yea," said Peter excitedly. "So we did some research and found out just how we could help you!"

I looked at them suspiciously, wondering what they had done.

"Okay," I said, wanting to find out exactly what they were talking about. "What did you guys do?"

"Okay Remus," James said. "But this stays between Marauders only, alright?"

"Yes James, now please tell me."

"We became Animagi Remus."

I was dumbfounded. They had become _Animagi_ for me? What would that do to help with my lycanthropy? Do they realize what they did was illegal? That they could go to Azkaban for doing this for me?

"You what?!"

"We became Animagi. Look," Sirius said. "We did the research and found out that werewolves aren't a danger to Animagi. So…"

"So we decided to become Animagi to help you out during your transformation," James said.

"You guys can be serious? Sirius, don't even try," I said seeing my friend about to make a pun out of this. "But really guys, don't you know this is illegal? You guys could go to Azkaban for this! I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me."

"Remus," Peter said. "Do you think if we cared we would have done it?"

"Peter's right," James said. "We don't care, as long as this makes your transformations easier that's all that matters."

"So no matter what I say, you guys won't change your minds, will you?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and smiled. I knew I couldn't convince them not to do this; that it was too dangerous. Even with these thoughts in my head I was grateful, grateful that I didn't have to go through the transformations alone anymore. I smiled back at my friends.

"Thanks guys," I said. "This means a lot to me. So what animals are you?"

Sirius and James smiled and bragged about being a dog and a stag. Ironic that Sirius was a dog. Seeing as he was named after the Dog Star. I looked at Peter who wasn't as excited about his new form; which happened to be a rat. I reassured him that being a rat wasn't all that bad; that he could fit into smaller spaces and was surely faster now. He thanked me, and the rest of the night the Marauders talked happily about the holidays.

And we apparently had nicknames now; James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, and I was apparently Moony. Moony, hmm…Sirius must have come up with it (it being a pun and all), but, somehow it suited me.


	4. Four Pranksters

_**Hope you all enjoy the fourth day, im hoping to get the fifth day done so i can get caught up today. Enjoy! please read and review!**  
_

_On the fourth day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Four Pranksters,__  
__Three Animagi,__  
__Two Bad Puns,__  
__and a Werewolf and a Willow Tree_

"Alright boys," James said with a mischievous smirk. "I think it's time we give the Slytherins a little Christmas spirit!"

"So James," I said. "What do you suppose we do then?"

He smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and showed us his plan.

"This is brilliant, mate!" Sirius exclaimed. "Once of your best pranks yet!"

"So when are we going to start?" Peter asked James.

"Well, let's do it tonight," he said. "When everyone is sleeping we'll put the plan into action."

"Okay James," I said. "What do we need to get this done?"

"Here's what we need guys…"

* * *

At midnight that night, when the school was all asleep, we prepared for the prank. We got out the invisibility cloak out and the Marauder's Map. We made sure Filch wasn't around, and that all the Slytherins were asleep. Once we were sure the coast was clear we got under the cloak (which was not an easy task to fit us all under it anymore) and made our way to the Slytherin Common Room. We had 'borrowed', as Padfoot liked to call it, the password earlier that day from an unsuspecting first year Slytherin. 

It took about ten minutes to get there, only because Filch's stupid cat almost caught us. But we made it and carefully walked into the Slytherin Common Room. This was too good, I looked around at my friends to see evil smiles on each of their faces, and I was sure my smile was the same as theirs.

I find it funny that most people think that I'm the Marauder that never does anything bad; in reality a lot of our pranks are my idea. James and Sirius are usually blamed for most of our pranks and people assume that Peter and I just get dragged down with them. Even Peter has come up with a good prank or two.

We finished our work quickly and snuck back to the Gryffindor Common Room, with smiles on our faces. I couldn't wait to see the looks on the Slytherin's faces the next day at breakfast.

* * *

The next day came and the Marauders quickly ran downstairs for breakfast, we were the first students there. The teachers began to eye us suspiciously, I had a feeling they knew we were up to something. We sat down and waited to see our handy work.

More students began to poor into the Great Hall, but still no sign of the Slytherins, where could they be? But, just then the doors slammed open revealing several angry Slytherins.

The whole Hall, save a few of the teachers, began laughing at the sight of them. Most of them now had green and red hair and their skin was now the color of a candy cane. Lucius Malfoy, Sirius' cousin's boyfriend and a 7th year, was now dressed like Santa Claus, with white hair, a beard and a belly. Best of all was Snape, whose large nose was now glowing red and he was sporting antlers on his greasy head. No one in the Hall was laughing quite as loud as we were.

McGonagall and Slughorn didn't think it was funny though. The looked furious with us when the approached us. I looked at my friends, who were still laughing. No matter what trouble we were going to get into, it was worth it.


	5. Five Rejections

**_Next chapter here, you all know the drill R&R. And thanks to the people who do review, the reviewers are the reason I update!_**

_On the fifth day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Five Rejections!__  
__Four Pranksters,__  
__Three Animagi,__  
__Two Bad Puns,__  
__And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

This was the year! This year I will finally get a date, or at least a kiss, from Lily Evans! Of course, my friends thought I was crazy, seeing that I had been pining for the same girl for almost five years. But hey, it was love at first sight! I just need to convince Lily that.

My friends followed me down the hall, wondering where I was taking them. I think that Sirius was starting to get annoyed with me; he had been with me all day trying to get Lily to go out with me. And I had already failed four times today, one more and I'll break my rejection record; or so Sirius told me.

"Remus," I said, looking back at my friend. "You have the map right? Where's Evans?"

"Yes, I have the map," Remus said. "Let's see. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. It looks like she is in the Common Room, with a few of her friends."

"Alright boys," I said, I was so confident with myself. "To the Common Room!"

With that I dashed to the Gryffindor Common Room with my friends following closely behind. And then I spotted her beautiful fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Merlin, she was beautiful.

I walked up to her, trying to act manly so she would fall for my charm. You know what the muggles say, fifth times a charm! Or was it third? Oh well, I'm sure that Lily will see that we were made for each other now!

My friends watched from a distance. They didn't want to have anything to do with this, I guessed. I didn't blame them, Lily did have quite a temper; she nearly took Peter's head off once after one of my (many, unfortunately) failed attempts.

I came into her view and she frowned when she saw me. _Aww, Lily, can't you see I really like you?_ I ignore her glare and smiled.

"I saw a flower this morning, Evans," I said, hoping that this would work. "I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw, until I gazed upon you."

"Oh Merlin, Potter," she said with disgust in her voice. "That has got to be the worst pick up line you have used yet!"

"Oh come on Evans," I said trying to keep my cool. "You know you want to go out with me, so how about it? You, me and some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Then she slapped me, hard. I felt hurt, why did she have to reject me so much? She looked at me with a look of utmost loathing that made me flinch a little.

"Potter," she said, her beautiful emerald eyes fuming. "How many times do I have to say it? I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU! Got it memorized?"

I was shocked. Sure, Lily had yelled at me before, but never like that. It hurt, it really did hurt. I looked sheepishly at the ground and muttered a meek "yes". Then I walked up to the boy's dorms.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all knew the drill and followed me upstairs to cheer me up. I don't know if they could cheer me up after that. I sat on my bed, feeling more depressed then ever. I didn't know if I could bounce back after that.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius began. "It's alright, I'm sure you'll get her one day."

"Yea," Remus said. "You'll bounce back, I'm sure she will see one day that you are a great person."

"You think so guys? She really seemed serious about it this time."

"I'm positive James," Remus said, quickly covering Sirius' mouth. Man, he could make a pun anytime. "Maybe I can talk to her during a prefect meeting or something. And maybe if you backed off a little she could calm down a bit."

"Alright Moony," I said. "I think I can do that. Thanks guys."

My friends had always told me I was the most optimistic person ever; nothing keeps me down for long. And, no matter how many times Lily said no, I always seem come back even stronger then before. I guess that's what love does to people. Even if she doesn't love me back.

"You're welcome James," Sirius said, freeing him self from Remus' hold. "Oh and by the way, you just broke your record, five rejections in one day, congrats!"

_Thanks so much for reminding me Padfoot, thanks._


	6. Six Spells a flying

_**Next chapter up. Hopefully chapter 7 will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.**_

_On the sixth day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Six Spells a-flying,  
Five Rejections!  
Four Pranksters,  
Three Animagi,  
Two Bad Puns,  
And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

Professor Gisiko, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, scanned the crowed for two people to duel each other. He looked at me and called me up to the tables that had been put together for the duel.

"Mr. Potter, up here now."

I got up to the table and waited to see who he would pick for me to duel against. He looked around the crowd once more before he called someone up.

"Mr. Snape, if you will. Come and join Mr. Potter up here."

Oh, this is great. I get to duel Snivellus! This won't be hard at all. I'm sure I'll just hit him once and he'll surrender. Maybe this will impress Evans.

"Alright boys," Gisiko said. "Get into your dueling stances. And remember, don't cause any harm to your opponent! We don't want anyone getting hurt."

I got into my stance and Snivellus did too. We glared at each other until Gisiko told us to begin. Snivellus made the first move.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted.

"_Protego!_" I shouted, reacting quickly.

The spell bounced off my shield back towards Snape. He wasn't expecting it and got hit with it. His wand flew out of his hand. I heard my friends and several other Gryffindors applauding in the background.

"Thank you," I said turning towards the crowd, forgetting about Snape. "I dedicate my victory to Miss. Evans. _Orchideous!_ For you, Evans."

I handed her the flowers and smiled; trying to charm her. But it didn't work and she took the flowers with a glare. But when I was about to say something else I got hit in the back with a spell.

"_Diffindo!_"

I gasped out loud when I recognized the spell. I looked down and realized my pants had come off. The git pulled my pants down! I growled and turned towards Snape.

"You are going to pay for that Snivellus," I said. "_Locomotor Mortis!_"

I laughed as his legs stuck together and he tried to keep his balance. I raised my wand again.

"_Flipendo!_"

I smiled in triumph when Snape fell to the ground. I was about to say another spell before Gisiko stopped me.

"Alright Potter, that's enough." he said sternly. "The duel is over. Now go back to your seats."

I go back to my friends and watched Snape, who was now free from my leg-binding spell, go back to his Slytherin friends. He glared at me and I glared back. I don't know why we don't like each other. I think we just started on the wrong foot. Remus says that he can't be all that bad, if Lily is always defending him. I don't know why she does though, because he's a slimy git. Oh well, at least I got to teach him a lesson during the last class before the holidays.


	7. Seven Years of Asking

**_Hey everyone! Alright I know I'm behind sorry! I'm trying to catch up. On if there is any confusion, each chapter is a different one-shot, the chapters are in so specific order nor do they relate to each other. Beside a few references to each other they aren't related to each other._**

**_Anyway please read and review!_**

_On the seventh day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Seven Years of Asking,__  
__Six Spells a-flying,__  
__Five Rejections!__  
__Four Pranksters,__  
__Three Animagi,__  
__Two Bad Puns,__  
__And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

I was making my usual Head Boy rounds around the castle. Head Boy, I could hardly believe that I was Head Boy. With my record, who would make James Potter Head Boy? Dumbledore, apparently he thought I had the right qualities to become Head Boy. The best part of the Head Boy position was making the nightly rounds with the Head Girl, Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams.

Lily, putting it lightly, had been shocked when she found out I was Head Boy and not Remus or someone. She had not been very happy with me when I was sitting in the Head Boy and Girl's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. To tell the truth, I was as shocked as she was when I found out. Mum and Dad were so proud; Mum started crying and babbled about how proud she was, and Dad patted me on the back and congratulated me.

It was almost midnight when I ran into Lily. She looked beautiful, as usual. I hadn't asked her out or bugged her for a few weeks now. Remus said that maybe she just needed some time without me pestering her for a date. And I think she was beginning to like me now, seeing that I could be responsible and could go a day without pranking someone. She had stopped calling me Potter and called me James.

"Hello Lily," I said with a smile. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine James," she said smiling back; she doesn't glare at me, as much anyway. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now that you're here."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She doesn't slap me anymore for saying things like that either. I think I'm starting to get Lily to like me!

"See anything on your rounds James?"

"Nope," I said, it was really boring walking around the castle alone at night, and a bit creepy. "Did you see anything?"

"No, it seems that everything is in order."

"Well," I said, feeling a bit awkward. "I guess that means that we can go to sleep now."

"I guess so."

I began to walk away when Lily stopped me.

"James," she said with a slight blush on her pretty face. "Would you mind walking with me back to the dorms?"

"Lily," I said. "I would be honored to escort you back to the dorms."

Lily giggled and we began the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. The walk was quiet until Lily spoke up.

"James," she said. "I have a question for you. Why did you chase after me all these years?"

I was waiting for her to eventually ask me that.

"Well," I began. "I've liked you," loved even, but I couldn't tell her that, "for the longest time. Ever since first year I've just felt there was something special between us, something that I couldn't ignore. Then over the years, I tried to impress you, by pulling pranks and things like that. I realized last year that it wasn't getting me anywhere and stopped trying to ask you out. You should be happy with who ever you decide to go out with and I'll back off. I just want you to be happy."

She looked mildly shocked after I told her this. I don't think that was the answer she was thinking she was going to get. She let my words sink in and then smiled.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know that. That's really sweet James, even if you were incredible annoying throughout these past seven years."

The rest of the walk to our dorms was silent. We made it after about five minutes of walking and stopped in front of the girl's dormitories.

"Thanks for walking me to my dorm James." she said.

Before I could leave she did something I could hardly believe. She grabbed the collar of my robes, pulled me down, and kissed me. I was shocked and ecstatic at the same time. Lily Evans, the girl I had been chasing for seven years, had on her own free will kissed me. She broke the kiss, said goodnight, and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. I was frozen in place for a minute, with a satisfied grin on my face. I snapped out of my trance and ran to the boy's dormitory to tell my friends about what had just happened. I had a feeling none of them would believe me this late at night; Padfoot would probably throw his pillow at me, but I really didn't care. Nothing could bring me down now.


	8. Eight Snowballs Throwing

_**Here you all go, hope you enjoy this chapter! Wish me luck on this, my goal is to finnish this before Christmas and im behind on the chapters. Anyway hope you all like this chapter and as always reveiw please!**  
_

_On the eight day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Eight Snowballs throwing,__  
__Seven Years of Asking,__  
__Six Spells a-flying,__  
__Five Rejections!__  
__Four Pranksters,__  
__Three Animagi,__  
__Two Bad Puns,__  
__And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

Ah, there's nothing like the first snow of the season. I always knew it was winter when it snowed and Prongs began to complain about how cold it was…constantly. Really, Prongs and cold weather don't mix well. It's funny sometimes, but he complains way too much about it. But, even if he hated the cold, he loved playing in the snow; as did the rest of the Marauders.

I was the first one up, which was an amazing thing usually it took a bucket of water and lots of yelling to get me up in the morning. I looked out the window to see Hogwarts covered in fresh snow. I was so excited I jumped on each of my friend's beds to wake them up.

"Guys wake up! Wake up, it's snowing!" I sounded like a two year old but I didn't care. "Get up!"

Remus was the first one that sat up to see what I was getting worked up about. He saw that it was indeed snowing and then looked at the small clock besides his bed.

"Padfoot," he mumbled, Remus wasn't much of a morning person. "You do realize that normal people aren't up this early on a Saturday. And what are you doing up? It usually takes an army to get you up."

"I don't know why I'm up. My dog senses probably sensed the snow and woke me up."

"Alright Padfoot, I can tell you aren't going back to sleep." he said. "If you manage to get Prongs and Wormtail up on their own free will, not just pushing them off of their beds, then I'll get up. But until then let me sleep."

He went back to bed and I began my nearly impossible task. A well known fact about James and Peter, it's almost impossible to wake them up. It's harder to get them up than it is to get me up, that's saying something. But I could do it, hopefully. Well, it was a good thing I knew the only way to get James up. I snuck up to his bed and yelled in his ear.

"Oi Prongs! Evans is here and she wants a kiss from you."

That always gets him up. He shot out of bed, quickly put his glasses on and looked around the room. His face fell once he realized that Lily wasn't here and looked at me angrily.

"Padfoot, what gives? Why'd you wake me up? And why is it so blood cold?"

He pulled his blanket up higher and waited for my answer.

"Why, my dear Prongs," I said. "It's snowing outside and I want to go play in the snow!"

He looked at me and sighed. He knew if he refused I would bring out my famous puppy-dog eyes he couldn't say no to. It works on everyone, except McGonagall.

As James got ready I moved over to Peter. He was easier to get up then James, you just had to roll him off his bed and he'd wake up. I pushed him and told him to get ready. He began to get ready too. I told Remus I got James and Peter up and he got up. It took about ten minutes before we were outside.

I ran ahead of the group, jumped into a pile of snow and began to build our fort. The others followed suit and soon we had the best fort ever made. Actually, it looked more like a castle then a fort but either way it worked. We began to make snowballs and waited for our 'prey' to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long before they arrived. My _dear_ cousin, Lucius, Prissy Boy, Malfoy and Snivellus were in my line of sight. I looked to my fellow Marauders and we each picked up two snowballs. We took steady aim (with a little magical help) and threw as hard as we could.

We all hit our marks spot on. Oh the look on their faces as they got pelted with snowballs, priceless! They never knew what hit them. We ducked back into our fort before they could see us and began to laugh. I looked to my friends and grinned.

"So," I said. "Who's up for round two?"


	9. Nine Ladies Stalking

Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? I promise I'm gonna finish this fic this year! Hope you all enjoy (even after such a long wait!)_  
_

_On the Ninth day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me Nine Ladies Stalking,_

_Eight Snowballs Throwing,_

_Seven Years of Asking,_

_Six Spells a-flying,_

_Five Rejections!_

_Four Pranksters,_

_Three Animagi,_

_Two Bad Puns,_

_And a Werewolf and a Willow Tree._

"Mr. Wormtail would like to inform Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs that their fan club is following us, yet again."

They looked behind us and saw the group of girls stalking us. They weren't very good at it; we always knew when they were following us. You could hear their giggles from a mile away.

"Well what do you know, they are following us again," Sirius said.

"What is this, the fifth time this week? They're almost as persistent as James following Lily."

"Thanks Remus," James said with sarcasm in his voice. "So…how do you think we should get rid of them this time?"

"Throw a few dungbombs and watch them run away?"

"Sounds like a plan Wormtail."

I watch as Sirius pulled a few dungbombs (which he kept on himself at all times for reasons like this) and continued to walk casually. He quickly turned around and threw them towards the giggly group of girls. It went off and the sounds of their squeals echoed through the hall. They ran away as quickly as they could.

"Well that takes care of that."

We continued up to the Seventh Floor to the Gryffindor Common Room. We dropped our bags on the ground and threw ourselves onto the comfy couches of the common room. I thought back to the girls we just took care of and got a bit jealous. I mean, my friends all had admirers and girls flocking to them, but what about me? I had no one; all the girls were after James, Remus and Sirius not me. I'm thankful for my friends but there are times where I wished I could have some time in the lemon light (I think that's how the muggle phrase goes).

Oh, I hear what the entire school has to say about me. How I just follow my friends around like a lost puppy. How I hero worship them. How they are friends with me because they feel sorry for me. But none of it's true. They really are my friends.

It hurts sometimes that people just assume that I follow the Marauders around and that no one but them really like me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them. Sure they tease me, but what friends don't tease each other? I don't know what I would do without them.

I may not be the smartest, or the bravest, or the best looking, or the best prankster of the group but I'm a Marauder just as much as they are! I'll prove it one day that I can be as great as my friends. It may take a while but one day I'll be more then just little Peter Pettigrew. Someday I will be able to protect my friends just as they have protected me. Someday I'll repay them for everything they have done for me; that's a promise.


End file.
